The Twins New Toy
by Alera33
Summary: The twins pick up a girl off the streets and decide to make her their new toy. Reader insert.


I cover my mouth yawning, exhausted from the day's work at the book shop. As I open my eyes, recovering from the yawn, a ginger haired boy accidentally knocked into my shoulder. I fall back onto the pavement before the boy and his twin brother help me off the ground.  
"Well she's cute isn't she, Kaoru?" the boy on the right with his hair parted right says. He smiles mischievously at his twin. "You're right Hikaru," he replies circling my body as Hikaru helps me up.  
"Look I'm not in the mood right now. So you can stop," I say, slapping Hikaru's hand off my forearm. They grin at each other, before looking at me.  
"What if we play a game?" They both ask in usion, standing next to each other.  
"What are the terms of this game?" I ask, suspicious.  
"All you have to do-" the one on the right says.  
"Is guess us apart," the one on the left finishes. From the pattern in which they stood next to each other and the way their hair parted, I could easily guess who was who.  
"If you win and guess us apart," Kaoru says. "Then we'll leave you alone."  
"But if you lose," Hikaru grins devilishly. "Then we're taking you."  
"Wow," I say with a grin, hoping to catch them off guard. "I only just met you two. I can't give myself away like that." I stare at the twins, hoping to see a blush, anything. The boys walk up on either side of me, sensuous grins on their faces. Hikaru forcefully pulls me to him, my hands falling onto his chest as he wraps one arm around my waist. His hand cups my cheek, pulling my face dangerously close to his. Kaoru wraps his arms around me from behind, his breath ghosting against my ear.  
"Well well, Kitten," Kaoru purrs into my ear. "You know we didn't mean it like that -"  
"But will gladly take you if that's what you really want." Hikaru brushes his lips on my cheek. I'm frozen from the interaction as a blush dusts my cheeks, I had not expected it to turn this way. After the twins continue to hold me in their embrace I snap out of it, pushing them off me.  
"Don't toy with me like that!" I yell at them, the blush till coating my cheeks.  
"But we love new toys," Hikaru says, grinning at me.  
"Hikaru," Kaoru says to his brother, gripping his chin in his hand. "Do we even need the game? Let's just steal her anyway"  
"You're right Kaoru." The twins decide on the matter of me, while I stand to the side watching them discuss. When they look away, I quickly gallop past them, hoping to get away from the confusion. Two sets of hands grab my wrists, pulling my body into theirs.  
"Stop misbehaving Kitten," Hikaru says. "I promise we won't hurt you." They pull me into a limo, setting me on Hikaru's lap with Kaoru's chest pressed against my back.

* * *

' _What the heck is going on?'_ I think as I look at the group of boys staring at me.  
We rode in the limo to an enormous, gaudy, pink school, where the twins pulled me into a room filled with a group of good looking boys, one looking quite feminine.  
"Hello princess," a blonde guy with purple eyes struts up to me and grabs my hand kissing the top of it.  
"Hands-off Blondie," I say pulling my hand away from him.  
"Princess doesn't love me," he says, crying into a corner.  
"Yeah hands-off Boss," says the twins as they sandwich me in between them. "Plus she's not your princess she's our kitten." they stick out their tongues at the "Boss". After they detach themselves to go bug Blondie, a guy with dark hair and glasses comes over.  
"Hello, I am Kyoya Ootori." he offers his hand to shake.  
"(First Name) (Last Name), a pleasure to meet you," I say, shaking his hand.  
"Miss (Last Name) it seems that you don't go to the school. What brings you here?" he says with a nice smile on his face, the one where everyone knows it's fake but they do it anyway.  
"Those two picked me up off the street." I point to the twins, who are talking to the brown haired feminine boy.  
"I see," Kyoya says. As I study the brown haired boy some things become clear to me.  
"Is he -" I begin to ask Kyoya before being cut off.  
"Yes, she is," he replies to my unspoken question. I nod my head in understanding.  
After a while of chatting with Kyoya and observing the odd group of people, I realize what time it is.  
"Hey shady twins, I need to get home," I say to them as I stand up.  
"Who are you calling shady?" They ask.  
"The two people who kidnapped a random girl off the street." The twins look at each other and shrug before giving their goodbyes and leaving.  
"Where to Miss?" The driver asks as I get into the limo.  
"2300 Manor road."  
"Isn't that -" The driver begins to ask.  
"Yes," I cut him off.  
"Where's that?" The boys ask. I look at them before looking out the window.

"Thank you for the ride, sir," I say to the driver. "Thanks for the weird day I guess?" That's directed towards the twins. As soon as I leave the twins ask what's special about where (Name) lives.  
"2300 Manor road is an orphanage," the driver explains. The boys look at each other a bit mournfully before nodding, they know what they have to do.

* * *

"(Name) sweetie," my overly happy, bubbly, sunshine social worker named Nancy wakes me up.

"What do you want from me," I groan. "You've been adopted!" She screams.  
"What?!" I scream back, shooting out of bed.

* * *

' _These people are loaded_ ,' is the thought that runs through my mind as I walk through their mansion. ' _Probably how they adopted me so fast.'_  
"(Name)," a familiar voice says. "You are finally here." It's Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"What's going on?" I ask confused.  
"Well," they say nervously. "We adopted you. You didn't seem happy about going back." Happy tears come to my eyes at the thought of not going there anymore. It wasn't a bad place but it's so lonely.  
"Thank you so much!" I say giving them each a kiss on the cheek. They are taken aback but quickly recover, pulling me into a hug.


End file.
